


A Permanent Solution To A Temporary Problem

by FridayFirefly



Series: Lost And Found [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, even Marinette. When something the hurt gets to be too much, and she decided that she just can't go on living anymore, Marinette discovers that losing her life will be a little more difficult than intended. When her will to live is lost, Damian is there to help pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Lost And Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641847
Comments: 19
Kudos: 626
Collections: Maribat March





	A Permanent Solution To A Temporary Problem

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION. This is NOT CANON for the main Lost and Found universe. This is just a side "what if" and nothing in this story impacts the events of Lost and Found.
> 
> Trigger Warning for attempted suicide via pill overdose.

  
**What if human beings could be _lost_ and _found_?**

Marinette was crying on her bedroom floor. The pictures of her and her friends had been taken down off of her walls weeks ago, and she changed her phone and laptop backgrounds from a picture of her and Alya to a picture of the sunset. It felt symbolic. The bottles of pills (three bottles, two were pain medications and one was sleeping pills) rattled as they rolled out of her lap and onto the floor. Marinette watched them like a hawk as she gathered them back into her lap. She didn't want them to get _lost._ She didn't want her Soulmate to know. Because her Soulmate was absolutely _perfect._ Marinette could gush about Damian for _hours._ Even though they hadn't yet met in person, Marinette was already in love with him. But she was a wreck and he was amazing, and Marinette knew that it was better this way.

After everything that happened, Marinette felt like she had nothing left. Lila's lies ruined her friendships (and Marinette wondered, if those friendships were fractured so easily, were they even worth it in the first place?) and as time went on her relationship with Chat fractured too (they were both stressed and overworked and then one day Chat lashed out. They screamed at each other for twenty minutes straight. His ring was in the Miracle Box the next day. Marinette never learned his identity). Not even Marinette's parents believed in her innocence. In the end, Lila convinced even them that Marinette was nothing but a bully. It felt like her life was over. She had no friends, no motivation to design, no will to live.

Marinette's hands shook, but they still managed to get the child-proof lids off. The pills spilled into her hands; pink, blue, and white, and suddenly Marinette was gone.

Her eyes opened up somewhere else. Marinette was sitting on the floor but it wasn't her room anymore. And in front of her, staring at her with wide eyes, was a boy. In a fraction of a second, Marinette made the connection.

This was Damian's room. Living beings weren't supposed to be able to be _lost_ or _found._ Marinette had thought it was just an urban legend, a tall tale. That with enough emotional damage a person could become _lost._ That sometimes suicide attempts could land a person in their Soulmate's arms. Marinette didn't believe it, and now she would pay the price.

Damian looked at her with some unfathomable emotion in his eyes. "Marinette?" His tone was soft and careful and it only made her cry harder. The pills spilled out of her hands and onto his bedroom floor and Marinette couldn't stop sobbing because now he knew exactly how fucked up she was. Now he knew that his Soulmate was broken.

Suddenly she was swept up into his arms and he held her, whispering "I've got you, I've got you. Marinette it's okay, I've got you."

Marinette pulled herself out of his arms in a blind panic and fell to the floor a few feet away from him. The pill laid on the floor between them, an insurmountable barrier. "Damian, I'm s-s-so sorry."

"It's okay, Marinette." 

"No, it's n-not okay. I'm _**broken**_."

A moment of silence passed, and Marinette couldn't bring herself to look up at him. "No," Damian said firmly. "No, you aren't broken, Marinette. I understand that you're hurting right now, but together, we can fix this. I _promise_ that we can fix this."

Marinette shook with silent tears. "There's no way to fix this. I have n-n-nothing left to live for."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"Could you live for me?" Damian asked softly.

Marinette was ashamed to admit that she needed a moment to answer the question. "I- I can try."

"Can I hold you?"

Marinette nodded softly, and she soon felt strong arms surrounding her. For a moment, she let all of her problems disappear. All she focused on was the feeling of Damian holding her, the feeling of being held. It was a nice feeling, she decided, and at that moment she was glad that she didn't kill herself. If she had died five minutes ago, she never would have gotten to hear Damian's voice or feel his arms around her. Her heart was still broken from all of the betrayals in her life, but meeting Damian brought a little bit of hope to her otherwise barren heart. For once, she felt like she had something to live for.

"Damian?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't let go." Marinette knew how pathetic she sounded, but Damian didn't scoff or roll his eyes at her.

"I won't. I'll just keep holding you until you fall asleep."

He kept his promise, but Marinette couldn't seem to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the weight of her almost-decision pressed down on her. She was going to kill herself. She was ready to end her own life, to throw it all always. A permanent solution to a temporary problem, a problem that already seemed less dire than it had hours before.

"Damian, I'm scared."

"What's wrong? What are you scared of?"

"I- I know you said I'm not, but what if I am broken?"

Damian took a moment to think before responding, "Broken isn't a forever problem. Broken things can be fixed. It takes time, and hard work, and maybe a good therapist, but no matter how deep the hurt is, it can be fixed."

Marinette didn't know what to say at first. Damian didn't seem to have that problem. His words were like medicine to her, healing her broken heart. Her words only seem to cause more pain to both of them.

"I'm sorry, Damian. I never meant for this to happen. I thought that maybe it would be better for both of us if I was dead. But now I think that I was wrong about that. I just wish that I could have been whole the first time we met in person. I used to be better."

"I wouldn't give this up for the world, Marinette. Not when I get to hold you in my arms. Not when I know that there's hope."

Marinette had been without hope for so long. But now, thousands of miles from hope, in the arms of her Soulmate, Marinette could feel a little bit of hope in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write. I actually made _myself_ cry a couple times while writing it.
> 
> On a more positive note, I'm 3/4 of the way done with Lost and Found Chapter Nine, so it should be out some time in the coming week!


End file.
